grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Peridot
Peridot is a Homeworld Gem that belongs in the Yellow Division of Yellow Diamond Apperance Peridot wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings cover her feet and feature yellow toes and diamond-shaped knee pads. She has a visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. On her limbs are artificial extensions which are bright green and flare out toward the wrists and ankles, which are colored a very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial metallic fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be. Personality Initially, Peridot appeared to be calculating, ruthless, and loyal, as shown in her readiness to kill Steven and the other Crystal Gems in "The Return" when asked to by a higher authority. She takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids underfoot when it was damaged and useless to her during "Warp Tour". Though she has been shown to reveal annoyance such as to Jasper who derailed her mission, and further irritation and surprise to the Rubies that left her and the organic C0-N1Y because she wasn't 'Jasper'. She is determined to finisher her mission, but also escape the planet as is very loyal to the Diamonds, Yellow Diamond especially. Though she has become somewhat frantic upon being trapped on earth, and is a bit stubborn. Not to mention she shows a somewhat 'softer' side to her human ally CO-N1Y, '''considering her a good asset and ally. Also enjoys belittling her enemies when against them. Powers and Abilities As a Gem, Peridot possesses most Gem Standard abilities such as above human capability and regeneration if she is 'poofed'. She is also equipped with artificial limb enhancers which serve many purposes. Skills Peridot possesses many skills which includes '''intelligence, claiming to be smarter than the average Peridot to Pearl. Able to come up with certain plans, outwit her enemies, and even locate Steven by adjusting her sensors. Architect: '''She is a certified 'Kindergardner', and knows how has extensive knowledge regarding the location, mineral, and injectors used to create Gems and the state of such Gem by how they appear as themselves and the hole they had come out of. She was sent to Earth in order to check the Cluster's progress in it gained physical form. '''Engineering: '''Peridot has some construction skills, as she managed to rebuild the Communication Hub to a usable state and was seen trying to fix a Warp Pad-though admits it would be tougher without her machines. Was able to restart an old Gem ship, and rivals Pearl in mechanics but is superior due to her up-to-date knowledge on Homeworld. '''Piloting: '''She was able to fly the warship upon arrival on earth before it was destroyed. '''Immense Durability: While not as much as certain Gems such as Jasper or Garnet, Peridot is much tougher than the average person. Upon encountering a certain Bounty Hunter, she fell down only to come out rather fine. Weapons and Tools Robonoids: '''The robots she sent on earth to serve multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergartens. '''Limb Enhancers: '''She is very skilled with advanced Gem technology and is surprisingly dexterous, able to avoid most attacks during her confrontation with the Gems-mainly Pearl. However, Peridot has little to no skills in hand-to-hand combat and is thus totally reliant on her limb enhancers for offensive capabilities. Her hands though can do many things. '''Anatomical Separation: Peridot could separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. Holographic Interface: Peridot could project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she could control and connect to different forms of Gem technology, as well as use to search for specific data, and record logs. Tractor Beam: Peridot could produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. Blaster: Peridot could transform the fingers on her right arm into a blaster which could charge and fire an electrified energy ball which would explode on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. Peridot appeared to have been unaware of this feature, expressing clear surprise upon her first using it. Rapid Fire: Peridot is able to fire a large number of energy balls in rapid succession. Helicopter Fingers: Peridot could expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. Wall-Scaling: Peridot could freely run up vertical walls without falling. Relationships 'CO-N1Y -' At first Peridot like most other Gems simply saw the human as just a regular organic below them. Peridot having only to supervise the human while gathering other humans as per the mission. Upon the derailing of it, Peridot and CO-N1Y would be working together to survive and escape the planet. The Gem finding surprise at being saved by her, while also feeling gratitude and decides to give CO-N1Y full contribution on her reports. Category:Gems Category:Aliens Category:Gem Empire